dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Amancio Malvado
'''Amancio Malvado '''is a vampire and is one of the Nine Lords of the Night. History In an unknown era, Amancio tells Santanico to dance to lure people to her and to the temple. He also tells her she will not be known by her real name, Kisa, anymore, but by Santanico Pandemonium. In another unknown era, possibly between the 1700s-early 1900s, Amancio watches Santanico dance to the customers and is pleased with what she does. After Carlos encourages her, Amancio says different and sends Carlos off, leaving him to talk to Santanico alone. When she lies to him about what she is feeling, he commands her to tell him that she is a goddess. A few times she doesn't sound believable until she says it the third time and believes her. He tells her to act like one and pushes her down in front of her mirror. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two In Opening Night, Amancio arrives at the Titty Twister and condemns Narciso and rips his face off. He tells him that the bar will be closed until they get Santanico back and the brothers are dead. He is then seen going to a room and commands The Regulator to awaken. He awakens and he tells him to bring Santanico back and kill the brothers. In In a Dark Time, he is told that Carlos made it out of the labyrinth by Narciso and he states they should ask him what he has learned. He shaves Carlos' beard and some of his hair, and tells him he should take care of it. He tells him he's been reeducated and what has he learned. Carlos doesn't answer and Amancio then grabs him by the throat and has his sharp finger knife next to his throat as well. He asks Carlos what the bonds mean and Carlos tells him gibberish. He, Narciso and Scott all think he has gone crazy and Carlos proclaims he brought a person there who can figure out the bonds and that he is in the labyrinth. Amancio tells him to find that person and when he brings that person to him, he can have Narciso's job. When Narciso brings Aiden to him, he tells Amancio that the bonds are a map to a treasure, and that there is a Codex that can figure the rest out of the bonds out. Amancio appoints Aiden in finding the Codex and bring it to him, and Aiden then leaves, but Narciso reminds him the sun is out and Aiden gets an umbrella. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, Amancio is seen in his office talking to someone on the phone and Carlos comes in to talk to him. When Carlos asks to go looking for Santanico again, Amancio brushes him off and tells him to go. Carlos asks for another job, but Amancio brushes him off yet again and when he speaks again, Amancio grabs him by the throat and throws him on the table and tells him that the Twister is Santanico's temple and that he is no longer of use, letting Carlos go in the process. Appearances Season Two *Opening Night *In a Dark Time *The Best Little Horror House in Texas *Bondage Physical Appearance He wears a coat made up of torn off faces of the Culebras that have displeased him. He appears to be a man in his late 40's to early 50's, with black hair and brown eyes. Personality He is cruel, possessive, and does not see himself as a mere Culebra, but rather as a god. Of the Nine Lords, he is the lord of collecting tributes. In describing him, Santanico said that he does not own things, but that he possesses him. That when he takes you, you feel as though the air you breathe is a gift. Gallery MalvadoCarlos.jpg 1342253993485796420.jpg Malvadopromo.jpg InaDarkTimeP2.png See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Season Two Characters